Anethema's Rise
by Methyas
Summary: Natio Supiritto's bakugan begin to crumble to dust whenever he loses and he doesn't know why. The professional Brawlers like Daniel Kuso don't lose their bakugan like that. He sets off to find answers and stumbles upon an ancient evil few have even heard of. It is called Anethema.
1. Chapter 1

"And now, for the win! Ability Activate! Caustic Finish!" The three-headed Darkus serpent sped towards Scorpius, one of Naito's strongest Subterra Bakugan.

_I don't have anything to counter that with. I've already opened the gate card, boosting his power already. I have to do something! But I'm out of options._ "Damn it!" The attack struck Scorpius and the giant scorpion crumbled to dust. "Scorpius! NO!" Naito watched as yet another of his subterra bakugan dissolved right before his eyes.

"Anything else you'd like to try to throw my way, Naito? Or are your emotions finally catching up? It would be a shame for you to lose another bakugan friend."

"Why are you killing them? You're breaking the rules! This was just supposed to be a regular tournament style match!" _It makes no sense, the bakugan the pros fight with return to their partners after they're beaten. And why would anyone want to kill bakugan? They're harmless._

"The loss of bakugan lives fuels the power flowing within mine. To make them stronger, I must kill yours." They looked up suddenly, as if hearing something. "Well, it seems our match must come to a close. See ya around, dirt boy." The brawling field closed and Naito's opponent walked away, their Darkus Serpent floating behind them.

A lone tear streaked down Naito's face as the sights of almost all of his subterra bakugan crumbling into sand or dust played over in his head. Two giants and a wurm fell before Scorpius to the Darkus Xtabay his opponent used in the brawl. One of the giants, Titan, had said that it had been an honor to fight alongside Naito. He dropped to his knees as more tears came. _I don't know who you are, but I will hunt you down and make you pay. Make you pay for what you did to Scorpius, Titan, Avalanche and Landslide._ "Come on, Whiplash. We're going home." Naito stood and walked back to his apartment. The small, one bedroom suite was decorated with posters and pictures of the top ten Bakugan Brawlers in the world, Daniel Kuso, Shun, and several others. Naito sat at the table and stared at these posters for a while before slamming his fist into the table. "If my bakugan keep disintegrating, then I won't have any chance of making it into the World Championship. No hope of beating the top ten and becoming number one. We're going to find that bastard, and when we do, he'll know the true fury of a dual attributed Brawler!"


	2. Chapter 2

Naito threw a sock at his alarm clock and rolled over, covering his ears by folding his pillow over his head. The alarm clock continued to buzz incessantly. Groaning in frustrated laziness, he climbed out of bed and turned it off.

"Shrimp! Wake up!"

_Rose? Why is she here?_ "Coming!" Naito grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head. He had slept in his shorts, again. His blue hair was a mess and lop-sided. He combed it on his way down stairs. _Oh yeah, I'm staying at Rose's place until I've earned the regional title._

"Breakfast is in the nuke."

"What's on the menu?"

"Oatmeal." Naito crinkled his nose up in disgust. "Not my fault it's what's in the cabinets."

"Does it have to be oatmeal? That stuff's gross." Whiplash popped out of Naito's pocket and floated up onto the table. "Something wrong, Whiplash?"

"Your unwillingness to eat a nutritious meal has me rather perturbed. You need to eat it, Naito."

"But-"

"You heard him, Shrimp. Eat." Roselle got up as the microwave beeped and took out the oatmeal. She set it on the table in front of her blue haired friend. He complained, but ate it anyway. After breakfast, Naito gabbed his Bakumeter and ability cards.

"Another practice match?"

"Yep! Gotta keep practicing if I'm gonna beat Daniel Kuso. How come you're not participating this year?"

"Archangel's the only one I have. I wouldn't last very long against an opponent with say, six Bakugan."

"C'mon, Rose. Archangel's strong enough to take on even the best of the best!"

"I don't doubt that. I just lack the necessary experience, is all."

"Well, you can get that by practicing!" Naito grabbed Roselle's hand and dragged he along behind him to their friend's house. Naito knocked. "Ray! You home!"

The blond haired boy opened the door. "Is time already? Dang it, I was hoping to sleep some more."

"How's Naga?"

"Naga's fine. Pummeled a Darkus newbie yesterday." Ray held out the Aquos Serpent.

"Darkus? What did they look like? What was their name?'

"Uh, well, they were kinda tall, glasses and brown hair. Spike. That was his name. Why?"

"Oh, uh… nevermind. Not who I thought."

"You sure it's nothing, Naito?" Roselle asked.

"Yeah." He looked Ray square in the eye. "Let's brawl!"

"Right here? In my doorway?"

"Why not?"

"Uh, OK. Hey, Roselle, care to join? You can throw in Archangel."

"Can a three way match be done?"

"Think so."

"Alright. Fine. If I win, Naito has to eat oatmeal for breakfast for the rest of the week and Ray, you have to cut your hair."

"Ewww! Not oatmeal!"

"All of my hair? Or can I keep some?"

"You don't have to go bald, but you have to cut it short. If you guys don't want to do that, then don't lose to me."

"Done." Ray said. Naito nodded his agreement.

"Then its settled. Ready Archangel?"

"Ready!" The Haos bakugan floated in front of Roselle.

"Gate card set! Let's brawl, guys!"

"Naga, you ready?"

"Always."

"Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Naga stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Centipoid Stand! Get 'em, Whiplash!"

Roselle grabbed Archangel's ball form and threw him in. "Archangel stand!"

Archangel surveyed Naga and Whiplash. "I never understood why you battle friends to hone your skills."

"Same reason you have a sparring partner."

"Alright, Naga. Let's get a preemptive strike. Take out Archangel first." Ray pulled an ability card from his pocket. "Ability activate! Thunderous Typhoon!" Naga reared and came back down, a large stream of water appearing behind her. The water went flying towards Archangel with extreme force.

"Alright, I see you. Archangel, use your shield. That much water shouldn't be too hard."

Naito watched as Naga's most powerful attack struck Archangel's shield and splashed harmlessly around the winged warrior. "Whoah."

Ray looked at Roselle and Archangel. "What the-? How did you-?" He stammered.

Roselle looked confidently at him. "Archangel's shield boosts his power up to 1300 Gs. You attack would've taken out anything at or below 750 Gs. It'd help if you looked at your bakumeter before making a decision."

"1300 Gs..." Naito whistled. He'd have to give it his all just to beat Naga, let alone Archangel. "Whiplash, buddy. We've got quite the fight on our hands. Ability Activate! Spiraling Quicksand!" Whiplash burrowed into the ground and the earth underneath Naga and Archangel softened and began to swirl, much like a whirlpool.

"Crap! Hang in there, Naga! Dammit, Ray, think!"

A large lance appeared in Archangel's hand and he stabbed the ground, effectively canceling Whiplash's ability. "Ability Activate! Lance of Justice!" Archangel then streaked toward Naga as fast as lightning. Naga returned to ball form, defeated. "Although usually saved for Darkus brawlers, it's a good one hit knock out." Whiplash came back up to the surface moments later.

"Naga! Damn, Roselle. You're good." Ray stepped back a few paces.

"Alright, Shrimp. You're turn."

Naito swallowed nervously. "You're on!" _Subterra's weak against Haos, gotta play this carefully if I'm gonna win._ "Alright Whiplash, we got this! Ability activate! Stalwart Stance!"

"A defensive move. Nice." Roselle looked at her Bakumeter.

"Archangel power level at 1300 Gs. Whiplash power level at 800 Gs."

Naito had apparently done the same. "Need some more power. Alright, Rose. Your move."

"What are you planning? Careful Archangel."

"Of course." His lance glowed white as Roselle activated another ability card called Angel's Verdict.

Naito stayed resolute and determined as Archangel neared Whiplash. _And… 3...2...1… Gotcha!_ "Gate card open!" The gate card Naito set at the beginning of the match glowed and Archangel hit a clay copy of Whiplash. "Ability Activate! Bladed Tail Slash!" Whiplash's twin tails extended into long, sharp blades and struck Archangel's side. "Crushing Mandibles!" Whiplash bit down on Archangel's shield arm. "Throw him!"

Roselle watched as Naito's series of attacks whittled down Archangel's power level. Archangel landed heavily and struggled onto his feet, bracing himself on his lance.

"Spiraling Quicksand!" Archangel began to sink into the earth beneath him.

"Ability Activate! Guardian's Stamina!" Archangel stood, surrounded by a golden glow. "Haos is strong against Subterra."

"I know. Whiplash can handle Archangel now. Let's finish him! Ability Activate! Roaring Avalanche!" The earth split, sending Archangel off balance and rocks began piling around him. The Haos bakugan had his hands full trying to deflect the boulders with his lance. The rocks continued to pile up until Archangel was immobilized and buried up to his shoulders.

Roselle smirked. "I though you'd try paralyzing him. Your strategy is actually working this time, Shrimp. Nice job. But, I have an ace. Ability Activate! Savior's Call!" Archangel glowed again and the rocks were blown away, shattered. The winged warrior then streaked toward Whiplash faster than he had moved when finishing Naga.

"Ability Activate! Stone Shield!" Whiplash's exoskeleton turned hard as stone and Archangel's lance bounced right off. _Offense? Or Defense? If I counterattack, that'll leave Whiplash open because he'll have to let down his Stone Shield._ He looked at his bakumeter.

"Archangel power level at 900 Gs. Whiplash power level at 880 Gs.

"You're toast! Ability Activate! Obsidian Whirlwind!" Whiplash's stone exoskeleton returned to normal and his twin tails turned into the volcanic glass for which the ability was named. The giant centipede whirled around in circles, tails striking Archangel several times and the Haos bakugan returned to Roselle, defeated.

"Damn. Nice job, Shrimp!"

Whiplash returned to Naito. "Yeah! No oatmeal for me!"

"Do I still have to cut my hair?" Ray asked.

"Yes. Since I beat you." Ray pouted as the field closed. "So, we've still got all weekend. Want to do anything?"


	3. Chapter 3

"How about… uh. I don't do much other than Brawl or sit around the computer. Oh! Ray, I've been meaning to ask you this, but what's social life like? You know, actually being with people on a consistent basis?"

"Pretty much just like this. You round up your friends and do something all day."

"Oh. OK… Like what?"

"Pff, beats me. At the very least, let's stop hanging out in my doorway."

"Right." Naito nodded his agreement. Ray let Roselle and Naito inside.

"So, Ray,"

"Yeah?"

"I noticed you kinda panicked when Naga got caught up in that quicksand. Why is that?" Roselle asked.

"I dunno. Just one of those 'crap, I'm trapped' moments, I guess." Roselle nodded, although she didn't appear satisfied.

Someone knocked on the door. "I got it." Ray said as he got off the couch. He opened the door. A boy with black hair and brown eyes stood in the doorway. "Hey, Kai."

"Hey, blonde." He greeted Ray as he walked in.

"Hey! You know I don't like it when you call me that, man!" Ray protested fruitlessly. Kai sat on the couch and propped his feet on the coffee table.

"So, how're the pocket buddies?" The three of them knew he was referring to their Bakugan.

"They're fine." Roselle said.

"I heard that someone's going around and killing other people's Bakugan. What kind of jerk goes around and does that?" Kai said. Although he had no Bakugan, three of his friends did and he understood the importance and depth of their partnerships.

"Who would even want to?" Ray asked.

"It's just a rumor, guys. Besides, Bakugan are formidable warriors. It'd be really difficult to slay even the weakest of them."

Naito gritted his teeth. "Kai's right." Everyone looked at him. "I, uh…. I ran into him yesterday near the park. I lost three to him."

"Naito! Why didn't you bring this up? If we turn his name into the tournament judges, he'll be more than disqualified." Roselle somewhat scolded.

"Because it wouldn't've done anything! He'd still be out there, killing Bakugan. We've gotta stop him."

"If he's killing Bakugan, then we'll need some other plan. Or go level grinding." Kai suggested.

"Again with the game analogies? Come on, those are lame." Ray teased.

"Archangel and I will go find him and see what he's made of." Roselle stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Naito leaped off the couch and darted after her. "If Archangel's not ready, he'll die. And-" Roselle put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"We'll be fine." Roselle opened the door and left.

"I'm gonna go with her. Make sure nothing happens." Naito said, biding Whiplash to follow him.

"Alright, we'll sit tight and wait for you guys." Ray turned to Kai and the two started talking as Naito closed the door. He jogged to catch up with Roselle.

She sighed. "Naito, I told you, we can handle this."

"I know. I'm not here to steal your thunder. I'm here to lend a hand. I think we'll get somewhere if we tag-team him. Like we accidentally did with Ray." Naito said worriedly. "I don't want anymore Bakugan to die, but we do have to be careful. He's heartless, Rose."

She looked him straight in the eye. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get him."

Naito nodded. "Yeah." He followed her down the street, Whiplash trailing behind him.

Archangel stopped and turned to face the group. "I sense a powerful Darkus aura. Are you sure about this?"

"Come on, Archangel. We'll do fine." Roselle said as Archangel turned into the alleyway on their left.

"Well, well. If it isn't the dirt boy I squashed yesterday. Back for a rematch?" A tall boy around Naito's age stepped out into the light. His red hair flowed down to his shoulders and covered one of his eerie black eyes. Naito glared at him. He sighed. "Look, kid. We all know you don't have anything powerful enough to beat me."

"That's why I brought an ally." Naito nodded to Roselle and Archangel.

"Oh… so you're the Haos Bakugan my Amphisbaena sensed. Nice." He said, regarding Archangel. He turned his gaze to Roselle. "And you've got a cute partner. Very nice."

"Shut it. We just want to know why you're killing Bakugan." Roselle demanded.

"You people just don't get it, do you?" He walked closer, the Darkus Amphisbaena hovering silently behind him. "There are some that simply enjoy death and pain." He grinned. "I am the epitome of ill intent in this world. If you want, I can demonstrate so that you can see for yourself the extent of pain and death."

"If you enjoy it so much, then take this!" Naito screamed as he ran up and punched the other boy in the jaw.

"Naito!" Roselle grabbed his shoulders and dragged him off of the redhead.

The redhead simply laughed. "You've got spirit, kid. I'll give you that." He stood, wiping the blood from his lip. "However, your time is up. Field, Open!" The alley vanished, replaced by a swirling cloud of darkness. They all seemed to be hovering in mid air. "Welcome… To the Nexus. The point between the Brawling subdimension, Vestroia and our own plane. In this nether realm, if you lose," He laughed, "you die."

"Archangel?" Roselle looked at the Haos Bakugan. "Is he lying?"

"I wish I could tell."

"Damn. Then we have to assume he's not. Alright, let's do this. Bakugan Brawl! Haos Archangel stand!" Archangel rose from a kneeling position and twirled his lance around his head.

"Let's go, Whiplash. Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Centipoid Stand!" Whiplash uncurled and reared to a towering height.

"Impressive. You mean business this time, kid. Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Serpent Stand! Amphisbaena, lunch." The massive three headed snake hissed.

"Gate Card Set!" Naito didn't hesitate in setting the gate card. It was going to be his only advantage. He'd have to play this more carefully than he did his practice match against Roselle. She'd also have to tread carefully.

"Smooth. You think quickly, kid. Alright, cutie. Your turn." He looked to Roselle.

She looked at the Darkus Serpent. "Archangel, we're playing this one defensively. Ability Activate! Guardian's Stamina!" Archangel was outlined in a golden hue. Roselle looked at her Bakumeter. _Archangel power level: 1450Gs. Whiplash power level: 800Gs. Amphisbaena power level: 1100Gs._

"The Centipede? Or the Spartan warrior rip-off? We'll see what you're made of, there tin-can. Ability Activate! Tenebris Mortis!" The three headed snake slithered toward Archangel, fangs dripping a viscous luminescent purple liquid and its eyes glowed red. It went to bite Archangel at lightning speed.

"Counter Ability Activate! Hero's Stand!" Its central head was knocked aside by his shield and his lance had imbedded itself into the maw of the left head. Archangel leaped up into the air and severed the third head flawlessly. Amphisbaena flopped to the ground and disintegrated before he landed.

Their opponent laughed. "Ooh. That was nice. Next." A primarily black Bakugan with purple curve designs on it floated up in front of him. "Ah. Fitting. Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Demonoid Stand! Show them what true power is, Daemon." The demon appeared with its wings folded around it. The wings extended rapidly and it roared.

_Daemon power level: 900Gs_.

"Damn. Everything's stronger than Whiplash. Alright, buddy. Here we go. Ability Activate! Roaring Avalanche!" Human sized boulders fell from above Daemon and were easily destroy with a claw swipe. _Come on, dammit! There's no way it can block all of them!_

The rocks stopped falling and had kicked up an enormous amount of dust. Naito watched anxiously as the dust thinned. Daemon stood, a small pile of rocks, broken off from those that fell, surrounding it. "What? How? There were so many."

"Speed, kid. Speed. Let me guess, that ability is designed to immobilize you target so you can get in and deal some damage, isn't it? Well, nice try anyway." He looked at Roselle and Archangel. "Alright Daemon. Let's get rid of that pesky Centipoid. Ability Activate! Eclipse!" Daemon charged a large ball of black energy between its hands, the purple markings glowing.

_Screw the turns. This guy isn't playing by the rules, anyway._ "Ability Activate! Shield of Light!" _Archangel's faster than that thing can charge its attack._ Archangel leaped between Whiplash and Daemon's attack. The ball of dark energy turned into a beam and hit the Haos Bakugan's shield and split around it. Roselle watched worriedly as Archangel's power level dropped faster than she had expected it to. He braced himself on his lance.

"Roselle. In the event I don't survive this, I would like to thank you for being my partner." The black ray obscured Archangel from both Naito and Roselle. He had managed to defend Whiplash from the attack completely, much to Naito's relief. Archangel was lying in front of Naito and Whiplash, completely still.

Their opponent laughed. "That's amazing. And typical angelic behavior. Daemon?" The Darkus Bakugan streaked towards Whiplash, claws ready to tear the Centipoid apart.

"Gate Card Open!" Daemon hit a clay copy of Whiplash. "Ability Activate! Obsidian Whirlwind!" Whiplash's twin tails turned black and wicked sharp and struck Daemon multiple times at dizzying speeds. "Crushing Mandibles!" In the middle of a revolution, Whiplash chomped down into Daemon's shoulder and threw it clear across the field. "Roaring Avalanche!" Rocks fell again and crushed Daemon flat.

_Daemon's still in the fight, but this kid's too fast for it. For that matter-what?_

"Ability Activate! Lance of Justice!" Archangel propped himself up on his shield hand and the opposite foot and shot toward the pile of rocks burying Daemon. The rocks exploded and the demon Bakugan caught Archangel's lance and snarled.

"Dodge this. Angel's Verdict!" The point of Archangel's lance shot off a white beam that went straight through Daemon's chest. It disintegrated. "Anything else?" Roselle locked her eyes on their opponent, glaring.

He scoffed. "I've had my fun. Field Close." The alley returned and he walked away without a word.


End file.
